1. Field of the invention
The present invention pertains to a ski-equipped crutch which is particularly suitable for use in performing skiing on a single ski.
2. Description of the prior art
Conventional ski-equipped crutches, especially their pole members, have difficulty in enabling their user in this skiing on a single ski to accomplish a timely effective control of these crutches to meet the various changes in the snow surface on which the user is skiing. Lack of such a function on the part of the ski-equipped crutches will result in the down-fall of the one-legged skier, leading often to an injury.
Especially, conventional ski-equipped crutches have difficulty in enabling the skier who skis on a single foot to unfailingly make the control of the speed of skiing. Furthermore, those ski-equipped crutches of the prior art have the inconvenience that when the pole-ski member is rotated toward the pole member, the edge of the bent top of the pole-ski member will hit the pole member, and therefore, these two members cannot be rotated sufficiently toward each other to provide an aligned superposed rectilinear structure to serve as a walk-assisting cane structure.
Furthermore, with known ski-equipped crutches it is unable to adjust the overall length of the pole member in conformity with the height of the user.